


Tony's Valentine

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has sent Tony flowers.  Who is his secret love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Valentine

Whistling jauntily, Tony DiNozzo rounded the corner, slowing when he noticed a large bouquet of roses on his desk. He approached them somewhat warily, his eyes widening as he checked the flowers. Yes, it was February fourteenth, but…Was this someone’s idea of a joke?

“Who is it from?” 

Kate Todd’s question startled him in the act of reaching for the attached envelope. It indicated that they were from Martha’s Vinyard. “You don’t know?” he hedged.

“Unlike some people,” Kate responded pointedly. “I don’t stoop to snooping.”

Tony looked over to where she stood, a multitude of folders gathered in her arms. “You didn’t send them?” 

“I’ve got better things to do with my money, Tony.” Kate walked past to plop the folders atop a file cabinet before opening it to refile them. 

Tony pulled out the envelope, extracted the card and read: Be Mine. Meet me 10:30 tonight by the Lincoln side of the Reflecting Pool. He turned the card over - nothing, no name or clue as to who had sent the roses.

Tony’s eyes drifted to Tim McGee and he cocked an eyebrow. Tim pursed his lips together and shook his head negative.

“Nice flowers,” Gibbs said as he strode past, coffee in hand.

Tony watched Tim’s eyes followed Gibbs as their boss took a seat at his desk. Their gazes connected back together, Tim’s eyebrows creeping up in a silent suggestion. The two men looked back at Gibbs as he leafed through several folders, then to one another again before silently mouthing in unison, Nah. As far as both men knew Gibbs firmly believed in Rule #12 and if he didn’t the flowers would be on Kate’s desk. With three ex-wives, it was obvious the former marine was as straight as an arrow.

Tony turned his attention back to the card, tapping it to his lips as he considered a list of possible senders. Before he got too far, however, his musings were interrupted by a call. Gibbs only let it ring once, a barked acknowledgement and then a flurry of movements.

Gibbs was up and reaching for his gun. “McGee, you and Abby go over the computer we brought in again. We’ve missed something. Use a fine tooth comb if you have to.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tim responded as he swiftly left to take the elevator down to Abby’s lab.

“Tony, I want a rundown on everything Carter did last week.”

Tony slipped the card from the roses into his shirt pocket and opened his mouth to say it was already done.

“A more thorough rundown,” Gibbs amended. “Kate, you’re with me.”

Tony turned his computer on, sat down, and began reviewing all of the files, notes and records they’d compiled. Even as he worked feverously to uncover every last movement of the man, his gaze kept returning to the bouquet of flowers. Who sent them? And more importantly – why did they want to schedule an anonymous meeting?

Still intent upon his search, Tony was startled when a wrapped sandwich landed on his desk. He looked up first at the clock -- 12:13 and then to McGee as Tim moved past to his own desk.

“Thanks. You two done already?” Tony opened the wrapper and took a bite. His favorite and just the way he liked it.

“Abby’s finishing up now,” Tim confirmed. “He had a rather extensive collection of porn.” 

Tony was amused by Tim’s expression of disapproval. Timothy McGee didn’t need porn, as Tony now well knew. 

“Any idea who your secret admirer is?” Tim asked as he opened his own sandwich, and took a bite.

“Not a clue.” Tony admitted, pulling the card out to reread the invitation.

Tim walked over and plucked it from Tony’s fingers. “You’re not going are you?” he asked in some concern after reading it over.

Tony leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know. It’s the only way to know for sure who sent them.”

“Want I should back you up – just in case?” Tim handed the card back. 

This was one of the things Tony had come to appreciate in Tim, just enough concern to show he cared, but then the ability to let go and just be supportive. Certainly if Kate or Gibbs had been there, they would have been shocked at the lack of animosity between them. Tony’s usual snipping was all for show now.

As if summoned by the thought the sound of the elevator doors opening echoed through the bullpen. Tony snatched back the card and the other agent moved smoothly to his desk. 

“Anything new?” Gibbs asked even before his foot left the last stair.

“Abby should have a report on your desk shortly.” McGee said as Kate moved past them toward her own desk.

Something McGee said sparked an idea and Tony frantically began pounding his keyboard. “I may have something. Give me a moment.” 

Actually it was thirty minutes later. 

“Bingo.” Tony pulled a printout from the nearby printer.

His hunch turned out to be the turning point of the case. In short order the culprit was apprehended.

On his way out for the evening, Gibbs, put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and offered, “Good job,” before he left. Tony’s sat back in his chair basking in the glow. Praise from Gibbs was rare.

Kate stopped at Tony’s desk herself. “I’m not surprised. You’re getting quite good at getting inside the criminal mindset.” She said with a smile and shaking her head as she adjusted her jacket.

“Thanks.” Tony was pleased by the unexpected compliment, but then he frowned – it was Kate, after all, and she was even stingier in handing out praise than Gibbs. “I think.” 

“Tell me, Tony. How did you know where to look? ” 

Tony looked up to find Tim standing beside his chair. “To be perfectly honest, it was more luck then anything,” Tony admitted, something he would never have done if everyone else was left. “It started with something you said.”

“Me?” Tim’s eyebrows drew up in disbelief. “What did I say?”

“You mentioned his interest in porno. I checked a couple of websites, found the screen name he was using, did a Google and found the site where he was posting stories.” 

“He posted everything that happened, on the internet?” Tim shook his head. 

“Some people just like to put their experiences down on paper,” Tony clarified. “You wouldn’t know anyone like that would you?” 

Tony laughed at Tim’s grin. There had been a few times he’d awaken in Tim’s bed to find him at his desk working on his mystery stories. Tony had been strangely pleased that as new as he was to this, it still didn’t take him long to lure Tim back. It had been fun finding out that McGee was an expert at other things besides computers and willing to share his knowledge, but neither were serious about this change in their relationship.

“Of course not.” But the twinkle in Tim’s eyes was quickly replaced with concern. “Sooo, what do you plan to do?” with a nod toward the flowers.

Tony reached one finger to gently touch a fragile petal. The invitation had an intriguing quality to it and his curiosity was getting the better of him. Probably just a former girlfriend trying to hookup again.

“My offer still stands,” Tim reminded him.

“I’m a big boy, Probie.” Tony flashed a grin to lessen the sting of the hated nickname. “Thanks anyway.” 

Tim fixed his eyes intently on Tony before nodding and moving to leave. 

Tony laced his fingers behind his neck and leaned back in his chair. “You got something big planned for tonight?”

Tim paused as he rounded the bend that led to the elevator. “I was planning on meeting Abby. We’re supposed to go to some party.” 

Tony laughed as “She said something about chains….” drifted out to him before the elevator doors closed.

The lights were dimmed. Everyone from their shift was now gone. Tony considered his own evening. Perhaps he should have taken McGee up on his offer to back him up. Meeting a mystery person blindly was not the wisest course. But like he’d informed McGee, he was a big boy more then capable of taking care of himself. 

After a few moments Tony rose from his chair, plucking a rose from the bouquet. Sniffing, smelling the sweet fragrance, Tony made his way to the elevator.

 

A little before 10:30, Tony cautiously made his way around the Reflecting Pool, his gaze caught by the lights, reflected there. This was a truly strange place to arrange a secret meeting since even at this time of night it seemed awfully public. But then again, that could be a good thing. 

As minutes clicked past, Tony’s eyes kept shifting around the area, hoping he would recognize whoever it was when he saw her. He was beginning to feel uneasy. Having now traversed the entirety of the pool once, he moved up the stairs into the Lincoln Memorial building proper, slipping into the shadow at the base of the monument and pulled out his cell phone. Not that he was scared or didn’t think he could handle whoever it was, but... besides he was sure Abby wouldn’t mind. She was cool about his relationship with McGee.

He’d just flipped the lid when a familiar voice from behind him whispered in his ear. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Do what?” Tony asked as he closed his cell and turned to face Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

“Call McGee,” Gibbs stated flatly. 

Tony’s mouth went dry. How had Gibbs known his intentions. “What makes you think I was calling McGee, Boss?”

“I know,” Gibbs whispered wickedly.

He knows? Tony gulped nervously.

Gibbs smiled. “I see you got my message.”

Tony looked at Gibbs in amazement, finding it hard to get his mouth working. "Your…message? You mean you sent…?”

“Ahummm,” Gibbs said as he pushed Tony deeper into the shadows behind Lincoln’s statue.

Tony let out a low moan, the scent of coffee and Gibbness, the feel of that trim body against him, intoxicating. He found concentrating difficult. They were in a public place, Gibbs all but plastered against him. True it was dark, but still… Gibbs lips were nipping at his earlobe, the side of his throat as Gibbs hands began roaming under his jacket, stroking him, driving his body to distraction. 

“You won’t be needing McGee anymore,” Gibbs backed off just a little to whisper huskily in Tony’s ear.

“Oh,” Tony said, trying for nonchalance and knowing he wasn’t succeeding. “You’re…you’re sure of that are you?

“Ahummm,” Gibbs repeated himself as he pressed one hand on the wall that Tony found himself suddenly up against, the other at the side of Tony’s face. He ever so lightly blew on Tony’s lips. “I have plans and they don’t include McGee.”

Tony licked his lips nervously, “And what might those plans be?”

Gibbs smiled charmingly. “I thought we might go to my place.” Pulling away he turned and started to walk away. “I could show you my wood. Might even do a little drilling. Are you up for it?”

Tony shut his eyes, hardly able to believe his luck. He reopened them and pushed off the wall that had so recently been his only means of support. 

Valentine’s Day would never be the same.


End file.
